Passing Notes
by zaracatilina
Summary: Tai and Matt are in class...each ponder about love and each other...then one starts to pass a note in class and well who knew passing notes could bring 2 ppl together? how about you read and review? cuz i said i suck at summaries! no flames


__

Hey! here I go again w/ another fic...and yep its a taito. whoops. I was gonna make you guess who the 2 characters were seeing how I had as "POV 1" and "POV 2" but you ought to know.

like I said, taito. Meaning 2 boys...don't like, then I suggest you leave, huh?

****

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own them . . .wish i did. I'd have a different ending for season 2.

Enjoy and don't forget to leave a review; no flames...

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*POV 1*~

Everything seems rather screwed up. I'm not so sure what to think anymore. What am I supposed to do? How can you love someone so much it hurts? It feels so wrong, yet so right all at the same time? How does that help? Why is life and love so complicated?

So right, because I love the person so much.

Yet so wrong, because . . .just because.

It doesn't matter.

I wish someone would've handed me a manual or at least an instruction booklet on life. And love, we can't forget about love. Because it's making me even more confused than ever. And I like being in control of my emotions. Closed book, that's me. Never open. 

So when a certain person comes along. . .wait, I knew this person for awhile now. It . . .the emotions were the ones that just came along. It didn't hit me until someone said something the other day. It was a joke, I took it as a joke as did the other person. But it made me think.

It made me stay up all night, and think about the innocent joke, the innocent remark. 

I kept thinking on it, not so sure about my emotions any more. Nice to know, really. Like something new comes along and completely throws you off track. Completely. And now I'm in a wreck because of it. Because I was going at a rather steady, fast place when I was derailed from all this. I hate emotions, I really do.

Sometimes I wonder why we love. Love is a blind thing. I once read somewhere. . .I think in my English book when we were reading Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_ and there was a definition of Cupid in it. Why, I don't know. But I remember reading it. Something like "Cupid is blind therefore love is blind." I'm not sure exactly, but something along the lines of that.

And you know what? It's the truth. Love is blind. You don't know what hits you until it's too late. And me loving this person. . .well, that innocent remark was what hit me. I think I am in love with this person. Ugh, when did my life get so damn complicated all of a sudden?

And must I love this person? Can't this person only be a friend, a best friend at that? Oh, why did I fall for someone that I thought I'd never fall for? And I'm not sure how this person would take it if I told them that I loved them, more than just a mere friend. 

Dammit.

Stupid love.

Yet, it's all great at the same time.

Like I said its complicated and confusing yet wonderful all at the same time.

Like when I'm around this person whom I love so much, I get this wonderful butterfly feeling. Like nothing could go wrong, like everything's right in my life and in the world. Like nothing could go wrong. We joke and goof around and we know each other so well--Hmm, well, we are best friends so yeah, we ought to know each other so well.

If so, why don't they pick up my feelings for them? Cuz sometimes I'll act a little different and I wonder if I make them wonder at times. Oh, I don't know. Maybe not seeing how well I can hide my emotions. 

OH! Have I said that I'm truly frustrated with all this? That I wish I had an instruction manual for this whole damn situation?? I just wish I knew what to do! I like being in control or at least knowing how I feel.

What am I to do? 

****

~*POV 2*~

I wonder what is wrong with him. He has been acting differently lately and its making me worry. And wonder. He is my best friend, we share everything with each other. What is he not telling me? What is he hiding? And why won't he tell me?

I let my gaze wonder over to him. 

He looks like he is thinking on something and it looks like he is confused about it. I wish I knew what it was so maybe I could help him. He looks like he doesn't what to do. Like he wishes he was someone else or something weird like that.

I wonder if I should write him a note and pass it to him. But the teacher might catch me and that wouldn't be good. I was already serving detention this whole week because of the teacher. I don't think she likes me all that much.

That was when I realized that I was still staring at him. And that he was staring back at me. I grinned and crossed my eyes. He smirked and rolled his eyes, but I could see something was clearly bothering him, his blue eyes seem so troubled.

That was when I decided to write him a note. Something was clearly bothering him and it was distracting him. 

__

Matt, what's wrong? I know something's bothering you. Want to tell me? -Tai

I passed the note to him. I saw him open it up, his eyes reading it. That was when I realized that whatever was bothering him, it had been on his mind as of late, because he just sighed and gave me a sad look, and his eyes were debating. Debating whether or not to tell me, I could tell.

He scribbled something down, and I waited. He passed it back to me after he folded it back up.

Only to have me reopen it and read what he wrote:

__

Tai, have you ever loved someone so much it hurts? It feels right, but its also wrong? So right, yet so wrong? That type of a thing? -Matt

I frowned. To be honest, I knew exactly what he was talking about. Because I was in love with him. So right, yet so wrong, that is what I felt. How could I fall for my best friend. . .that is another guy? I must be gay. Because I really did love Matt more than just a friend.

Kinda makes me wish I had a booklet on life. Kinda like an instruction manual. Like we're supposed to automatically know? Right, that is a load of BS if I ever heard it.

I wrote him back and folded it and tossed it back to him. 

****

~*POV 1*~

I got the note back from Tai. I opened it and read:

__

Matt, I know what you mean. I love someone. . .so much. I wish I could just tell this person that I want to be more than just friends. But how can I do that when I don't even know if this person loves me back? --Tai.

I smiled. He did understand. How old. Tai had a sensitive side to him. Which was probably why I loved him so. I saw the sides to him that no one normally ever has seen. He is usually so open with me. I've noticed he is more open to me than anyone else. 

Kari maybe. She is his sister. So maybe Kari and I are the only ones who truly saw the real him.

I wrote back:

__

Tai, maybe you ought to tell this person you love them anyways. What is the worst that could happen? Maybe this person loves you too, I think you ought to tell them. --Matt

I folded it and smiled. I wondered who he loved so much? I tossed it back, saw him read it and he hesitated. I frowned. Why was he hesitating? He finally scribbled something down and looked like he didn't want to toss it back to me. But did anyways.

I slowly opened it and read what he wrote. It made me stop breathing and my eyes widened.

__

Matt, if I told you that . . .it was you that I loved so much, what would you do? What would you say? Stop being friends with me? Love me too? What a laugh, you couldn't possibly love me back. --Tai.

I smiled a little. Oh, Tai, you don't' know how much courage you have. No wonder its why you have the crest of courage. You did the impossible and that was why I love you. . .

I wrote something back and tossed it to him.

****

~*POV 2*~

I cannot believe I just wrote that to him. What's he gonna think? That I'm some kind of a freak probably. And he'll probably want nothing to do with me either.

Oh, why, oh why did I say that? Write that to him?

Something fluttered on my desk and I look to see that he has written me back. I look up to see Matt looking at me, his head tilted a little and a small smile on his face.

I open it slowly and read what he wrote:

__

Tai: I'm glad you told me. . .Like I said the other person probably would love you back. What is there not to love about you? Crest of Courage. . .And I'm always your friend forever. I do have the Crest of Friendship, remember? I'm not that shallow. But can we be more than just friends? Cuz I love you too. . .--Matt.

Just then the bell rang, and I looked up, just in time to see the homework assignment on the board before the teacher erased it. I quickly wrote it down, and shoved all my junk in my bag. 

Looking up, I see Matt waiting for me. I smiled and he smiled back slowly. 

"Come on, Tai," he said, his blue eyes warm. "I don't got all day!" He teased me.

I followed him out into the hall and said, "So you mean what you said in the note?"

He gave me a side long glance and smiled. "Only if you meant what you said, Tai," He answered softly.

I grinned. "I meant every word of it, Matt." 

We walked out the main doors and I could see the other digidestined waiting for us. I stopped him and he looked into my eyes. 

"For real?" He said.

"For real. And I'm going to prove it to you." I said.

"Oh, how?" He asked, intrigued.

I grinned. "Like this." Then I leaned forward and placed my lips on his, kissing him. And you know what? He kissed me back and I knew that we both were going to be alright. 

He pulled back a few seconds later and said, "Tai. . .I love you."

I knew how hard it was for him to be open with his emotions. I grinned and kissed him again.

"I love you, too, Matt."

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Hope you enjoyed. ^_^. Leave a nice review; no flames please.

Later, Peace~

~Zara

__


End file.
